plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pniak
Pniak to roślina występująca w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Jest dodatkową klasą roślin dodaną w aktualizacji Próby Gnomusa. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych klas roślin, nie posiada on innych wariantów. Jego broń jest podobna do tych od Gwiazd Sportu (jego broń to broń automatyczna, która przegrzewa się po zbyt długim strzelaniu; przed ostrzałem jego broń musi zostać przygotowana, a w trakcie ostrzału postać nie może skakać). To w połączeniu z jego bardzo dużą ilością zdrowia sprawia, że może posłużyć w podobnym celu co wyżej wspomniana klasa zombie. Dwie zdolności Pniaka pozwalają zadawać obrażenia od ognia, pomimo tego, że jego główna broń nie posiada takiej funkcji. By odblokować Pniaka, należy, tak samo jak w przypadku Kozy Powietrznej 3000, otworzyć odpowiednią skrzynię w zamian za 75 tęczowych gwiazdek (pięć razy po 15 tęczowych gwiazdek). Zyskanie dostępu do lokacji ze skrzynią wymaga ukończenia wszystkich czterech prób Gnomusa i pokonania tęczowego strażnika. Opis w Albumie z naklejkami Legenda głosi, że pniak został uwięziony w magicznej skrzyni, ponieważ nikt nie umiał ostudzić jego płomiennego gniewu. Jak się okazało, niewola jedynie podsyciła jego wściekłość. Teraz, gdy zwrócono mu wolność, ponad wszystko pragnie zemsty. Opis w grze Pod osłoną liścianej tarczy Pniak może przetrwać nawet najsroższe ataki, a gdy korzysta z ognistego podmuchu lub płomiennego szaleństwa, zombie same szukają osłony. Wygląd Pniak swoim wyglądem jest bardzo podobny do jednego z bossów roślin - Gigapniaka. Jest to pień drzewa, którego szczyt płonie. Jedna z jego "rąk" została przeobrażona w specyficzny karabin, z którego może strzelać. Na Pniaku znajduje się nieco liści oraz grzybów. Posiada sześć korzeni, które służą mu jako nogi. Zdolności *Ognisty podmuch - Ognisty oddech Pniaka sprawia, że zombie, które staną mu na drodze, padają jak muchy! *Płomienne szaleństwo - Uwolnij bezmiar gniewu Pniaka - biegaj szybciej, bez ograniczeń strzelaj drzazgami i zadawaj potężne obrażenia od ognia! *Liściana tarcza - Pod osłoną liści Pniak przyjmuje zmniejszone obrażenia, ale znacznie wolniej się porusza. Strategie Grając jako Pniak Pniak jest bardzo wytrzymałą postacią, dzięki czemu przeciwnicy muszą zadać mu bardzo dużo obrażeń by móc go pokonać. To sprawia, że potrafi dużo przetrwać, zwłaszcza ze swoją liścianą tarczą, która redukuje część obrażeń, które otrzymuje. Jest to jednak duża i powolna postać, przez co jest łatwym celem dla wrogów, więc należy uważać na niekorzystne sytuacje. Ognisty podmuch jest przydatny w walce z bliska, mogąc bardzo mocno zranić zombie znajdujące się zbyt blisko Pniaka. Płomienne szaleństwo jest z kolei użyteczne do różnego rodzaju natarć, ze względu na zwiększenie prędkości poruszania się tej postaci i dodawanie efektu ognia na jego pociski. Grając przeciwko Pniakowi Pniak potrafi być bardzo niebezpieczny ze względu na jego ilość zdrowia, która pozwala mu przetrwać m. in. wybuch Impów wykopywanych przez Gwiazdy Sportu. Warto zachowywać między nim odpowiedni dystans, który uniemożliwia mu zaatakować gracza ognistym podmuchem. To również sprawia, że jest trudnym przeciwnikiem do pokonania w pojedynkę, więc warto atakować go razem z innymi zombie. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Pokonany Pniak nie upada na ziemię, a zamiast tego wybucha, pozostawiając po sobie małą kłodę. **To sprawia, że jest to jedna z dwóch postaci, która po pokonaniu nie upada na ziemię jak inne postacie. Druga to Róża. *Jest to jedyna postać w całej grze, której zdolności mogą zadawać specjalne rodzaje obrażeń (ogniste, lodowe, toksyczne lub elektryczne), w tym wypadku są to obrażenia ogniste. Zobacz też *Torchwood en:Torchwood (PvZ: GW2) Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2